Access
by Rikimaru ZERO Akechi
Summary: A terrorist organization is trying to bring Japan to destruction. But three men will never let that happen even if it costs their lives. Chapter five clear.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Access**

Six years after the events of the My-Hime series, a terrorist organization who is trying to use the nuclear weapons for their evil plans but a young agent will try to stop them at all costs.

**Disclaimer: Sunrise Inc. owns this series so I have no right to claim that the series is mine! And also, I do not own My-Hime!!! One more thing, this is my first fan-fic!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

22:30 Hours Tokyo, Japan

A group of men clad in mafia suits goes to a certain hotel within the city limits of Tokyo. The men are actually the leaders of an anti-terrorist organization known as the Zero International Operations Network.

When all the key persons arrived at the hotel, they quickly exchanged their greetings and they set on a meeting.

The leader of the organization told the men about the current situation in Japan.

"Our country is facing a new threat from an insidious terrorist organization." The leader replied to his subordinates.

"The bombings in the Aomori train station six days ago was the worst incident ever since these past few weeks!" One of the men replied.

"The police and the Special Weapons and Tactics division of the army are no good in tracking the bomber's identity!" Another blurted.

"There's got to be a way to track these terrorists." Another delegate said.

"Someone's got to stop them! But if the terrorists are not stopped soon, many people are going to get killed in a few days, no, in a few hours." Another agent replied.

"I know a young agent who can stop the terrorists in no time." Reito Kanzaki, a top agent, said to the men.

"So, do you know who is this agent you speak of?" The leader replied.

"Yes sir. In fact, you had just recently accepted him in your ranks." Reito said to the leader.

"And do you have any idea where this young agent is right now?" The leader asked.

"Yes sir. I have his credentials. Why don't you take a look sir?" Reito then pulled an envelope from his briefcase containing important papers and showed it to his superior.

"Hmm, Takumi Tokiha. A young man who is living in Fuka eh... I would like to see him." The leader said.

"Sir, but he is a neophyte!" One agent said.

"Are you out of your mind Reito? He is a novice don't you know that, you idiot!?" Another agent said.

"Looks like Reito's gone insane!!!" The other agent said.

"My fellow comrades, you have never seen Takumi's full potential just yet." Reito said in his defense.

"Reito is correct. Didn't your elders told you to stop judging people just by their appearances. No matter what happens. I shall summon him as soon as possible. Any objections?" The leader asked.

No reply came.

"I think this issue is settled. The meetings adjourned!" The leader said, ending the meeting.

* * *

**Prologue Clear**

Well... that's all I can do for the meantime. Hope you enjoyed this one.

**Please Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 1: Life after Death

Everything has it's beginning. Here's the first chapter.

**Disclaimer: As I stated in the prologue, I do not own My-Hime!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Life after Death**

Six years after the HiME's battle against the Obsidian Lord, Japan has come back to normal.

The country's situation and economy has returned to normal. And the people had returned to their everyday activities as well.

In the year 2010, one calm evening in the streets of Fuka, a young man is walking his way to his house.

That man is Takumi Tokiha, an eccentric 18-year old who is a well known kendo trainer in his hometown.

As he is walking to his home near Fuka Academy, he recalls the events during the last six years in his mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Flashback)**

_2004, I cannot forget that year, it was the year I died because of my wife's defeat in that bloody carnival._

_And also because of my death, my wife had give in to despair and hopelessness until one day, I have been revived by the Crystal Princess for a certain mission._

_My resurrection gave not only my wife hope but also the reason to fight once more against the Obsidian Lord. As did the other HiME's who had their precious ones back to life._

_After all these trials and tribulations, our lives had returned to normal, at least for now._

_Last year, I married the one I truly loved for all these years of pain _and_ peace._

_I can't wait to say this to my wife that I truly love her._

_Akira, you are my precious one to me._

**(End Flashback)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

And as he reached to his house, he usually looked for his wife. He found her resting in the living room.

"Akira, I'm home." He said to his wife. Akira replied with a smile and a kiss.

"How's your day, Takumi?" His wife asked.

"I'm fine as always. In fact, I have bought something for you." He replied back.

Takumi then gave her wife a new book about theology.

"I can't believe you bought this just for me." Akira replied to her husband calmly.

"Yes, anything just for you Akira." Takumi answered with a smile.

And they intimately kissed each other.

Now Akira decided to change the topic.

"How's your meeting with the superiors at Zero International Operations Network at Kyushu?" She asked.

"I don't want to tell you about this but tomorrow morning I have to meet with the Task Force Eagles at Osaka." Takumi replied with a sad look in his face.

"It's all right Takumi. Be careful because I don't want to lose you again." Akira said to her husband.

"By the way Takumi, you better get some rest." She continued on.

"Thanks Akira." Takumi replied with a kiss.

And the couple fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Clear.**

**Please review!!!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Sorry if I made some mistakes in the first two chapters. This is my first fan-fic anyways... I'm very sorry.

**Disclaimer: Sunrise Inc. owns the series!!! So I don't have the right to that My-HiME is mine!!!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Meeting 

The next day, Takumi woke up first as usual to hit the showers and to prepare their breakfast.

Then he wake up his wife Akira and they have breakfast together.

"Takumi, are you really serious about the meeting in Osaka?" Akira asked her husband in a sad tone.

"Yes. There's no turning back for me now." Takumi replied while eating his riceballs he made.

"I see. But I wanted to tell you that I don't want to lose you again." Akira said.

"I know." Takumi said to his wife in a cheerful way.

Before the couple knew it, it was already 8:30 in the morning, two hours since Takumi woke up. And he knew it was time for him to leave the house, but not before he calmed his wife's fears by kissing her intimately.

"Akira, it's about time for me to leave or I'll miss the ship." Takumi said.

"Don't rush, Takumi. Take things slowly or you might force yourself again." Akira replied back

Takumi rushed to the port near his home a few blocks away and he catched up with the ship.

"Thank God I'm not late." Takumi said to himself.

* * *

**Osaka Bay, 10:15 hours.**

* * *

As Takumi arrived at the port in Osaka, he was suddenly surrounded by men in black suits while aiming their rifles at him. 

"Who are you guys? And what do you want from me?" Takumi bellowed as he raised his kendo sword.

"Agent Odin, I'm glad you made it here fifteen muniutes early." A familiar voice responded.

"Okay homie, show yourself!" Takumi responded back.

"Move agents, don't you know that was agent Odin?" The voice said. The men quickly obeyed.

"Mr. Kanzaki!" Takumi said.

"Agent Odin, I mean Takumi Tokiha. There is no need for formalities because we know each other for so long." Reito answered.

"Men, lower your guns and get back to your positions because I want to talk to this person privately." Was also his response.

The men quickly obeyed Reito's order.

"Reito, it's been a month since we haven't met!" Takumi responded.

"I know Takumi. But let's get down to business if you know what I mean." Reito said to his long time friend.

"We have a new mission. And you should be glad that I'm your partner." He also added.

"Is it about the strange incidents and bombings that occured these past few days?" Takumi asked his friend.

"Bingo! You're exactly right. The reason why I picked this spot is because there's a new information about the deals. And this is the terrorists meeting place." Reito answered.

"So, you say..." Before Takumi finished his sentence, there's an abrupt signal on Reito's communicator.

"Agent Rad... we are under attack... by the ... terrorists... damn... I'm hit... yahhh... I can't stand it any longer... what are those... creatures... yahhh..." And the signal was cut off.

"Agents, can you hear me? Respond!" Reito answered to his communcator but there was no further response.

"Takumi, we have to deal with the terrorists right away!" Reito added.

The two men engaged the enemies in battle.

And suddenly both communicators clicked. It was the leader who calls them.

"Reito, Takumi, can you hear me?" The leader asked.

"Loud and clear Boss!!!" The two men replied at the same time.

"There's been an information leak regarding your movement." The leader responded.

"They are the terrorists involved in this incident." The leader added.

"What are we going to do?" Takumi asked.

"Return fire!" Reito bellowed.

As they battle the terrorists in gunfire, the leader responded in their communicator.

"The Task Force Eagles are coming in your direction as we speak, so you guys meet up with them." The leader said.

"Roger that!" Reito said to the leader.

Once the terrorists are downed, the two men have raced to the port exit.

But as they reached the exit door, a terrorist is hiding behind the door.

He then used his communicator while he loads his gun.

"Requesting permission to use the weapon sir." The terrorist asked his superior.

"Permission granted."

And he summoned hordes of shadows while the other terrorist opened the door.

"What are they doing?" Takumi asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Reito answered his fellow agent's question.

And suddenly the shadows came into them.

Now as they are heading for an emergency exit, Reito used his communicator to contact the leader.

"Sir, what's our status?" Reito asked the leader.

"At this rate... what's happening... I'm losing connection..." The leader said.

And the signal has cut off.

"Damn, looks like we're on our own now." Reito said to his partner.

"Let's these creatures taste my fury!" Takumi replied as Reito is opening the exit.

Takumi used his grenade and the shadows are down. But his relife was short lived.

"Awww man, they're back again." Takumi frowned in despair.

"Why this door won't open?" Reito bellowed.

"Reito, please hurry! I can't hold these creatures for long!" Takumi answered his friend.

"Well, looks like I have no choice but to kick this door!" Reito shouted.

But the door suddenly opened.

"Get in here!" The man in Navy Seals uniform bellowed.

The two agents quickly rushed to the exit.

"Who are you?" The men asked the mysterious agent.

"Take these, we can talk later." The agent said to them.

And the agent gave them a new set of communicators while the three men rushed to the exit.

* * *

**That's it for another chapter!!!**

**Please Review!!!**


	4. Chapter 3: Escape!

Another day, another dollar. Anything can happen at this rate. Here is the third chapter...

**Disclaimer: I do not own My-HiME!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Escape!**

As the three men are running in the corridor, the man in Navy Seals uniform introduced himself.

"I'm Major Andrew Sparks from the Task Force Eagles unit." He said in a hurried but calm manner. Takumi and Reito are surprised.

"Woah, I've never seen and met a Navy Seal agent before!" Takumi replied in astonishment as he loads his gun.

"So, what are are you trying to accomplish here?" Reito asked the Navy Seal agent in a calm manner.

"Well I hate to say this but we're investigating the weapons trafficking here just like you guys." Sparks replied quickly. "Our intel shows that the terrorists had a new biological weapon created by the Japanese Army, codenamed "Shadow Drone." He also adds.

And as they reached the main hallway, the terrorists had appeared and attacked them immediately.

"What, they're here too? Well in any case we just have to take them out as quickly as possible!" Takumi said in excitement.

"Just be careful about what you're doing Takumi, otherwise you might get yourself killed in the process!" Reito cautioned his buddy as he fired his gun.

Now the three men battled the enemies as fast as they can. And when the terrorists are down, the three continued their advance.

"Now our only priority here is to get out of here alive!" Sparks bellowed as he turns on his communicator. And as he contacts the target the men continued to look for an exit.

"Good mornin' Navy Seals, this is Jackie online." A voice in Sparks communicator has heard.

"Jackie, this is Major Sparks online. Can you identify our location quickly?" Sparks contacted in his communicator. "And can you also help us find the quick way out of this building fast?" He also adds in a serious tone.

"Right now you are in Osaka Port. And right now you're in the second floor of the building." Jackie said. " Take a left turn and head straight." She adds.

Now the men followed Jean's instructions as they turned left and headed straight to a narrow passage in front of them.

"Looks like the terrorists laid their dirty hands on a few specimens." Sparks replied to the two men behind him as they advanced. But suddenly as they are near the escape route more terrorists had appeared in front of them.

"Damn, theres got to be more to life than this." Reito said in a gloomy fashion.

"Don't worry, after all we can make it out alive!" Takumi assured his friend. "And if you die here, my sister and Mikoto can't just accept it you know." He adds in a serious tone in his face.

Again the men shelled their bullets at the terrorists and their enemies lay dead at their feet. And once again the men advanced to the exit towards them.

Now as they reached the exit, Sparks signalled the men to stop moving. The two men followed.

"That sound... what's that?" Reito asked the Navy Seal.

"Something's coming in our direction. Shadow Drones!" Sparks bellowed at the men.

"Those annoying critters, is there a way to stop those shadows at their tracks?" Takumi asked Major Sparks in a frightening tone.

"Why don't you try to use your machine gun against them? You might get better results if you follow my advice." Sparks replied quickly as he fires his gun at the drones.

"Well Takumi, there's no other way we can get rid of these Shadow Drones if we don't use the machine gun against these annoying creeps." Reito said. "Besides, why don't we try new methods." He also added.

The men used their machine guns against the Shadow Drones they are quickly disposed of. But the fight isn't over yet.

"More Shadow Drones headed in our direction!" Sparks shouted at the men while they fired their guns at the second wave of Shadow Drones. And the drones quickly felled down at their feet.

"We did it!" Sparks said to the men after they had defeated the drones. "Jackie, can you direct us where are we going next?" He asked the navigator in his communicator.

"Now take a right at the next corner." She said to Sparks.

"Hey Sparks, I know it's rude to say this but can you tell us who are you talking to?" Takumi asked Sparks in a puzzled look in his face.

"Sorry guys I forgot to introduce her to you. She is Agent Jackie Summers of the Navy Seals communications team." Sparks said as he introduced Jackie to the men.

"My name's Takumi Tokiha of Zero International Operations Network Far East branch." Takumi said to Jackie on his communicator.

"The name's Reito Kanzaki, I'm working on the same group as this guy." Reito introduced himself.

"In the event of emergency such as these, the communications team is ready to analyze every place, situation, and the movement of the enemies at the same time." Jackie said to the two men . " Enemies are coming in your direction, and they're heavily armored!" She bellowed.

The terrorists had come in their direction along with three heavily armored men. And the three men are surprised at what they saw.

"High-tech reinforced armor, how can the terrorists obtain such technology?" Sparks said in a state of shock.

"Whatever happens, we must get rid of them fast!" Reito said to Sparks in a aggressive manner.

"Sparks tried to shoot the armored soldier, but to no effect.

"Damn! Why just they don't fall off so easily!?" Reito was panicked.

All was almost lost to them. But Takumi will never give up the fight until he found something unusual in the armor troops.

"I think I found something behind them." Takumi whispered to Sparks as he is at the metal wires attached in the back of the armor troops.

Sparks, I have a plan." Takumi also said with a hint of hope in his face. When he told Sparks about the plan, Sparks quickly agreed.

"Hey idiots! Think you can kiss my face?" Sparks taunted at the armor troops while Takumi sneaked the enemy from behind and he placed a miniature bomb in the enemy's backThey kept this tactic until Takumi placed the third bomb on the last armor troop.

"Sparks, Now!" Takumi hollered at Sparks as he kept his distance at the armor troops. Otherwise, he might get caught in the explosion himself.

As Sparks pressed the detonator, the bomb in the back of the armor troops has exploded. And the armor troops are sent into oblivion.

Now, as the two men had taken out the armor troops, Reito also took out the enemy footmen. Much to his surprise, he asked the two men how did they defeated the armor troops.

"Well, as I taunted the armored idiots, Takumi sneaked up every one of those troops. Then he placed a powerful bomb that could crack the entire system." Sparks replied with a grin at Takumi. "If it wasn't for him, we sure are toast now." He also adds with a laugh.

"Guys, I think it's too early to celebrate right now. Don't you guys think it would be better if we celebrate once this case is all over?" Takumi carefully reminded the men.

"You're right pal, we should get out of here now." Sparks was amazed. " Hey Jackie, can you spot anything outside?" Sparks contacted his navigator.

"The boat should be on one of the docks, but the area is heavily guarded by the terrorists." Jackie replied.

"The boat should be nearby. But we must proceed with caution." Sparks said to the two men as they advanced to the dock.

"Get into your positions guys, I will give the signal the ambush." Reito whispered to the men. The men agreed and they found a good spot for their move.

Ambushes is one of Reito's specialty since during his early career at the agency. Now, Reito sensed that the two men is in their proper position.

"Fire!" Reito shouted. The men fired their guns at the terrorists and they all felled down from the three men's bullets.

Now, Sparks has placed some explosives in the other boats and he detonated them in order to prevent the terrorists from pursuing them as Takumi and Reito prepared the boat.

Now that everything is ready, the three men set out at the shores of Osaka bay using the special speedboat.

* * *

**Chapter 3 clear!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!!!**


	5. Chapter 4: Pursuit

Sorry for the mistakes I made from the last chapter...

By the way, here's a new chapter.

Song of this chapter: DC Talk's "Supernatural"

**Disclaimer: My-HiME is Sunrise's property!!!**

* * *

**  
Chapter 4: Pursuit**

**Osaka Bay, 12:20 Hours  
**

The three men escaped from the port alive using the speedboat. The men are going to the bay looking for some clues left by the terrorists.

While Reito was driving the speedboat, Sparks decided to check the surroundings with his binoculars. He used the tool in his hand to see if there are suspicious elements.

Finally, he spotted a oil tanker nearby to their location. And he also spotted some terrorists in the tanker along with one of their leaders.

"You're not getting away from me." Sparks grinned to himself. Then Takumi noticed his comrade's face.

"Hey Sparks, what are you thinking? And are you up to something also?" He asked to his Navy Seal friend.

"Hell yeah. Look's like we found our target." Sparks replied to his Zionist buddy with a grin."Hey Jackie, can you identify what's inside of that oil tanker?" He contacted their navigator.

"Apparently, that tanker can hold more than one hundred tons of oil. But I'm afraid if that tanker might not contain the usual stuff, but instead that might contain tons of Shadow Drones." Jackie responded to the men.

Now that Takumi and Sparks had identified their next target, Sparks ordered Reito to switch places with him.

"Okay buddy, I want you and that Tokiha guy to take out the enemies that surround the tanker over there while I maneuver this boat." Sparks ordered Reito.

"So he says..." Takumi whispered to himself.

"What did you say?" Sparks replied back.

"Nothing. Hey Reito, I need your help now!" Takumi hollered.

"Okay!" Reito answered back.

The two have placed themselves in their positions while Sparks manned the boat.

"Are you ready to kick some idiots?" Sparks asked the two men.

"Yeah! Let's show those terrorists what we got!" The two replied back.

And the agents engaged their enemies using the machine guns that are attached in their speedboat.

Meanwhile, the terrorists had spotted the speedboat. They are so shocked that the terrorists had contacted their leader.

"Let them come." A voice said to his men.

By now, the Zion agents have taken care of the terrorists that are in the shore. And they are approaching the boat very fast.

"Reito, Takumi, what's the status now?" Sparks asked using his communicator.

"Coast is clear." Reito answered back.

"All enemies are down... what!?" Takumi was shocked when he said that.

"Tokiha! What's going on there?" Sparks quickly asked.

"Enemy choppers are coming at our direction and they're approaching us very fast!" Takumi responded.

"How many are they?" Sparks asked.

"Maybe around six choppers coming at us!" Reito responded quickly.

The enemy choppers are firing their guns at the speedboat. Meanwhile, Sparks tried to evade them but the choppers are too fast. Now Takumi and Reito decided to take out the choppers as fast as they can.

"Damn, what are the terrorists doing with the equipment like this? Jackie, can you analyze those choppers?" Sparks asked the navigator.

"Apparently, their military strength is equal to the Japanese Army." Jackie responded with the analysis results about the chopper. "But that's impossible!" She was shocked when she said that.

"If that's the case, I'll put an end to these pesky idiots!" Takumi shouted as he fires the mounted gun.

The choppers are going down one by one.

"Damn terrorists, I hope they won't show up again." Reito muttered to himself.

"Let's get the ship. Hey Sparks, can you get us to the tanker now?" Takumi asked the American.

"Sure brother, no problem." Sparks said to his pal.

Now the agents are approaching to the tanker fast.

* * *

**Chapter 4 clear!**

**Please Review!!!**


	6. Chapter 5: Let's Get It On!

Apparently, our heroes will engage the terrorists in the sea.

**Disclaimer: I don't own My-HiME!!! Sunrise does own it!!!**

* * *

**  
Chapter 5: Let's Get It On!!!**

The agents have approached the Tanker. Now the men are preparing themselves to climb the Tanker.

"Okay guys, prepare to engage the enemy." Sparks said to the Zion agents.

Using the grappling hooks from their inventory packs, they climbed the Tanker and they encountered some enemy resistance along the way. The agents battled the terrorists and the enemies lay dead before them. Now the men rushed to the main deck of the Tanker. And more terrorists rushed into them.

"Won't these guys just quit?" Reito was pissed off.

"We have no choice now but to take them out!" Takumi responded quickly.

The men fired their guns at the terrorists and the enemies had been driven off. But one terrorist rushed at the men.

"Die, fool!" The terrorist bellowed while he charged Takumi with a knife in his hand. But Takumi grappled the enemy and he throwed them into the sea.

"See you in the afterlife boy." Takumi hollered at the terrorist. But the battle is far from over.

"Guys, I've found their storage room." Reito replied the agents with a contented smile.

"Nice catch boy." Sparks commented.

"It's about time to end this madness!" Takumi bellowed while he reloads his gun and the men had entered the storage room.

"Be careful, I'll check that compartment." Sparks said to the agents.

As Sparks is approaching the compartment, something exploded in front of them. And out of the fire and smoke, someone emerged in the inferno.

"What was that!?" The men said to each other with a puzzled look in their faces.

A figure in red had appeared to them. It was the leader of the terrorists aboard in the ship.

"You want the Shadow Drones?" The man shouted. And suddenly, he fired his grenade launcher at them, but the men evaded his attack. "Then get it!" He added.

Now the men has decided to eliminate this madman. But they can't approach the leader because he is firing his grenade launcher at them.

"What the... armor piercing grenade launcher one-handed? Who is this guy?" Sparks asked to himself. But he didn't notice Takumi. "Hey Reito, where's that Tokiha guy?" He asked Reito sharply.

"I have no idea! Maybe he is hiding somewhere but... what the!!!" Reito responded to Sparks question but he was shocked when he saw Takumi was charging alone at the leader with a hint of rage at Takumi's face.

"Reveal yourself, idiot!" Takumi shouted at the leader while he fires his gun at the enemy.

"Are you a daredevil or just plain stupid!?" The leader shouted at Takumi while he evades his shots. But try as he might, he has been disarmed.

"Just surrender now. Or I have no other choice..." Takumi asked the leader.

But the enemy charged at Takumi with a spear in his hand, yet Takumi avoided his attack and he fired his gun at the enemy's head. And the leader has dropped to his death by his bullet.

"Sparks, Reito, come out now." Takumi stammered nervously while he's calling them.

The two men approached Takumi. But as soon Sparks came near Takumi, he punched his comrade.

"Idiot! Do you realized what you've done!?" Sparks rebuked Takumi sharply.

"Sparks-" Reito tried to stop Sparks when Takumi stopped him.

"It's alright. I'll take responsibility for my actions." Takumi said to his friend.

"I know Takumi. But Sparks, I have found something interesting about this guy." Reito said. "Why don't you guys take a look at his identification papers." He adds.

The men looked at the papers. But Takumi was shocked at what he saw.

"What, he was from the Japanese Army?" Takumi said. "Same as these guys." Sparks replied. "And these ones too." Reito aded.

"So that means... we are fighting against our own countrymen!" Reito concluded his findings.

"We have to further investigate this case." Takumi said in a low tone.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Clear!**

**Another chapter out!**

**Please Review!!! **


End file.
